Yet again a yogs story
by MaylaneWrites
Summary: AU where the Yogscast is in school. includes OCs. Some Mobscast When Teep and his friend, Vanessa, transfer to their new school, it seems pretty normal. Untill Teep discovers that his friends he thought he knew, weren't that known after all. All good and well, but now Vaness seems to get into some guy-troubles too. Great start to a new schoolyear. (ships and Ocs. R&R please 3)


Hi guys! I'm trying out a new story, so enjoy 3 HAppy readings!  
PS I'm not english, so if you were to see a spelling/grammer mistake, so ahead and tell me!

* * *

POV Teep (FYI when curved and caps it means it's in sign-language.)

"Then you divide this by 3, which results in..." School. Maths. Hell.  
I can't understand how anyone could ever like school. Thank God it's almost vacation. Next year I'll be free of this school. I still need to go to another school then but those are worries for after the upcoming vacation. I haven't planned much for the vacation, now I think about it…  
"… Don't forget to write this down, it's coming on the exam!" I signed. Great, I spaced out and didn't get a word he said. Just marvellous. I'll have to ask my friend Vanessa for her notes… again.

My name is Teep by the way; I'm 17 years old and mute. Please don't be like 'Awww that's so pitiable!' I'm mute, not deaf or blind. It's not like it prevents me from a lot of things. To be honest, it's not that bad being mute. Sign-language isn't that difficult and it can be rather handy sometimes. I have a few friends here at school and lots in the school two towns further. That's also the school I'm transferring to next year. I would lie if I said I couldn't wait, but I am pretty excited. But first: 2 weeks of exams and vacation.

A tap on my shoulders returned my attention back to my surroundings. Vanessa smiled at me and passed her notes. _THANKS_ I signed. She knew me far too well. _YOU'RE WELCOME _she signed back. Now before you make any wrong assumptions; Vaness is not mute. She's quite the talker even. When she transferred to this school the first thing she did was come to me and ask me to learn her sign-language. It hadn't been an easy learning process. Once she had the hang of it she didn't talk to me anymore, but signed instead. I never saw anyone so proud about such a dumb thing. That's basically the story of how we became friends. And now, 4 years later, we're going to transfer to an unknown school together. Weird right? I heard the bell and packed my things as I stood up. Vaness did the same and checked her phone. I rolled my eyes. Typical. _YOU TAKING THE BUS TODAY? _ She asked. I shook my head. _I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO THE CAFÉ. _This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. The café was like my second home; all my friends spend a lot of time there. I waved at Vaness and walked out of the classroom to the bus station. I may not be taking THE bus, but I am taking A bus.

The bus ride was crowded and long. Once I finally reached my destination I had already done my homework for the next and last day of class. I hurried out of the bus and almost ran to the café when I spotted it. Crooked Caber was at the edge of the town. It wasn't the most popular place to hang out, but I love it. It's special and different in its own way. Plus it had pinball machine. I love pinball machines. The café was owned by a single dad and his son Ravs. Although I barely see Ravs' dad in the café. He's probably too busy drinking and flirting with random lasses in some disco. That's what Ravs says anyway. I immediately saw Hannah, Lewis and Simon through the window, drinking something that's probably illegal at their age. I opened the door and smiled as I saw everyone.

As I already assumed, Hannah, Lewis and Simon were drinking some random drink at the bar. Duncan stood next to them but was laughing with Sjin and Sips about what seemed to be a hilarious joke. Kim stood in the corner with Zoey and Minty, watching Rythian plat the pinball machine. On one of the random couches lay Nilesy and Panda, they both had a calendar in their hands and appeared to be planning their vacations. Martyn and toby where running around screaming something about hoodies. I smiled. This is where I feel best. "Hi Teep!" Hannah yelled as she saw me coming in. I waved and walked to Rythian. Some random Hi's came from here and there. Rythian didn't say anything as he concentrated on the game. I porred him and quickly pushed him aside, stealing the pinball machine. He shook his head. "Nice to see you too", he said. I waved quickly and focused on the game. I can't wait for vacation.

* * *

So yeah, I know boring n stuff xD It's still a prologue after all. After this there's the first chapter which will be in the OCs POV: Vanessa. where she and teep will move to the new school! there's gonna be a time skip yeah :3 The story is about the school and not the vacation after all :) I hope you guys like it :3 Also I'm looking for more OCs to fill in the story, cuz although the Yogscast is big and has a lot of members, a school with only Yogs would be too good to be true. So yeah if you have time, I'm looking for teachers, students, random strangers, everything you can possibly imagine and I'll see how I can make them involved in this story. Just write name, age, character, looks and background information :) Ideas are also welcome! also reviews, i love replying to them :p Thank you 3  
Untill next time my springflowers 3


End file.
